


Interlude, with catboy

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: H. sapiens catus [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has never met a temptation he's cared to resist.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Sometimes Tetsuya wondered how it had come to be that Daiki had not been born part-cat to begin with.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude, with catboy

**Author's Note:**

> Adult for smut; written for [Porn Battle XV](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/65746.html). The further adventures of catboy!Aomine and sorcerer!Kuroko, previously detailed in "Season."

Tetsuya was deeply immersed in the task of determining the provenance of a particularly tempting scroll—if it really _was_ a piece of Abe no Seimei's library, then it was a find of enormous value; if it was not, then it was a forgery of no small skill and of value for an entirely different reason—and so he absently noted Daiki's presence crossing his wards and paid it no further mind. Even before his accident, Daiki had been the restless sort. To pay heed to his comings and goings now would mean never getting any work done. As long as he did not trip any of the wards tuned specifically to his physical, mental, spiritual, or emotional stabilities, Tetsuya was content to let him roam as he pleased.

Sometimes Tetsuya wondered how it had come to be that Daiki had not been born part-cat to begin with. 

He took just as little notice when Daiki crossed the wards at the door of his study, as there was nothing about his present occupation that could harm an innocent bystander, or Daiki for that matter. It was only a pity that all archival work could not be so benign. If Daiki chose to prowl around the perimeter of his study or stretch out in the sunshine to nap, Tetsuya had no objections to that.

Like most cats, Daiki could not stand to be ignored for very long. This was no doubt the reason why Tetsuya found himself jolted out of his concentration on a eleventh-century catalog of the library of one of Abe no Seimei's students by the feeling of sharp teeth on his nape. He started, upsetting the desk caddy that restrained a portion of the clutter on his desk, and instinctively caught the catalog up in case his tea should spill as well. He spun his chair around to see that Daiki was grinning down at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Daiki continued to grin at him; his ears were pricked forward and the tip of his tail twitched around his feet. "I couldn't help it," he said, breezy. "It was there, just begging to be bitten."

"And you've never met a temptation you've cared to resist," Tetsuya noted, frowning at him. Not that frowning ever had much of an effect on Daiki. "You do realize that I was working."

Daiki blinked at him, but he couldn't rein his grin in enough to make it look innocent. "You were?"

"Yes, Daiki, I was." Tetsuya marked his place in the catalog and laid it aside. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Well…" Daiki said, drawing it out and turning it into a word with several syllables. "Now that you mention it…" He folded up, settling himself at Tetsuya's feet, and rested his chin on Tetsuya's knee as he turned a soulful look on him (also marred somewhat by his grin). "Don't you think that now would be a good time to take a break?"

"Somehow, I feel as though what I think has very little to do with it," Tetsuya remarked, dry. In spite of that, he lifted his hand and stroked it over the soft, plush fur that covered Daiki's ears. Daiki's grin melted into a slit-eyed expression of pure feline pleasure; he leaned his head into Tetsuya's fingers, butting against them to direct them where he wanted them to go. Tetsuya snorted at him but obliged him nonetheless, rubbing his thumb against the base of Daiki's ear until he heard the rumble of Daiki's purr. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

Daiki smiled up at him, lazily content. "But I have what I want."

As arguments went, it was fairly unanswerable. Tetsuya smiled and shook his head, more at himself than at Daiki, who couldn't (entirely) help his nature. "Why do I put up with you?"

The look Daiki gave him then was probably supposed to be winsome, but it came out as a leer. "I could remind you, if you like." He nudged himself between Tetsuya's legs and placed his hands on the insides of his knees as the tip of his tail began to twitch more quickly.

Now the interruption made perfect sense. "By all means," Tetsuya told him, amused. "Please do." After all, his concentration was already shot. There was no reason not to make a complete job of it.

"If you insist," Daiki purred, running his hands up Tetsuya's inseams and reaching for the fastening of his slacks. 

Tetsuya slouched lower in his chair as Daiki undid his fly, watching the way Daiki's eyes were nearly glowing. He leaned forward over Tetsuya's lap, inhaling as he eased Tetsuya's cock free of his underwear. That was something that _had_ changed since the accident—Daiki was much more attuned to his sense than he'd been formerly. Now he nuzzled his face against Tetsuya's lap, rubbing his cheek against the slow swelling of his cock before licking the tip of it. 

Tetsuya's breath hitched in his throat at the softness of the touch and the spike of arousal that followed it. He murmured Daiki's name, and Daiki smiled at him before taking the head of his cock into his mouth and sucking on it softly, flirting his tongue against Tetsuya and coaxing him the rest of the way hard. Tetsuya groaned softly, stroking his fingers through Daiki's hair and watching as Daiki slid his mouth further down around his cock. He was purring, a low, steady rumble of pleasure to match the pleased lashing of his tail; Tetsuya groaned again when he felt his cock nudge against the back of Daiki's throat, feeling that vibration from the top of his head to the soles of his feet.

Daiki purred more loudly and swallowed him down, burying his face in Tetsuya's lap. Tetsuya arched and closed his hands on the armrests of his chair, gripping them as he panted with the sheer overwhelming sensation. Daiki's throat was hot around the head of him, tight and rumbling with his purr—and then the feeling subsided again as Daiki drew back to trace his tongue over the tip of Tetsuya's cock, lapping at him lightly. Tetsuya wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed that Daiki hadn't brought him off as swiftly as he might have—

Just as though he knew what Tetsuya was thinking, Daiki began to slide his mouth down again, tortuously slow, taking him all the way in again. That was when Tetsuya understood the scope of his intentions. He groaned Daiki's name again, hoarse, and clung to his chair with a grip tight enough to make his knuckles ache, watching the steady stroke of Daiki's mouth over the length of his cock. By the time Daiki swallowed him down and held him there, Tetsuya was reduced to panting his name, desperate for release. Daiki purred to him, deep and pleased, and stayed with him when Tetsuya bucked against him, crying out at the aching burn of his pleasure.

Daiki let him slip free of his mouth, after, and licked his lips as he rested his cheek against Tetsuya's thigh. "Good?" he asked; his voice was raspy.

Tetsuya slumped in his chair, breathless. "Very good."

"Mm, good." Daiki cast a sly look at him. "All ready to go back to work?"

"I ought to," Tetsuya told him, just to see the way Daiki laid his ears back, sulky. "However, I suppose I'm in no hurry to." He nudged Daiki back and rose, keeping a hand on his waistband lest his slacks fall down. He glanced at Daiki. "Coming?"

Daiki grinned and bounded to his feet. "I'm planning on it. Race you to the bedroom!" 

He took off before he'd even finished issuing the challenge, disappearing through the study door before the last echo of it had finished bouncing off the walls. Tetsuya laughed quietly and followed after him at a more sedate pace. Abe no Seimei's scroll, genuine or forged, had waited ten centuries. It could certainly wait one more afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always lovely!


End file.
